


How are the kids?

by Serenity



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity/pseuds/Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to lilith's X-men: First Class ficlet ‘Two beds and a coffee machine’ found on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How are the kids?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two beds and a coffee machine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5904) by lilith_the_ancient. 



...The dark figure moved easily towards the man in the chair. On his way he picked up the empty glass and put it back on the table. Then he just watched him, the sleeping face serene, eyelashes softly resting on wet cheeks. He didn't dare touching him but how he wished he could just wipe these tears away forever.

Charles didn't move. The exhaustion had taken him.  
Erik raised his hands, transporting the sleeping man through the night air onto the couch nearby. "I'm back." he whispered in the ear of the beloved.  
Charles just curled up. Erik placed himself close behind him. He would drink in the scent of his skin as long as he could keep his eyes open. The helmet separated them still but Erik kept it on his head. He knew, from the moment he'd lift it, Charles would be flooded with images and emotions that might wake him, or worse, give him terrible nightmares since they hadn't have any decent contact during the last weeks.

  
Charles slept like a stone. After half an hour Erik got up from the couch, his senses filled with the presence of the one man who had opened the cage around him. The one who had come through.  
He looked after the kids. Scott slept soundly but Jean was restless and about to start crying soon. Erik held her to his chest wandering back to Charles while rocking her soothingly. Jean calmed easily and after a few minutes she resumed her strange but familiar baby snores. Erik looked at the sleeping man lying in the dim light of the moon peeking into their room. He was enough for Erik to live for, always would be, he mused absently. Eventually, he put Jean back, stroked Scotts hair and pulled the sheets up to Ororo's shoulder. The kids were fine.  
Erik sank into the chair.

  
The hour grew late and finally his eyes became too heavy for him to stay awake. It was around five am and he decided to take the risk of lifting his helmet. But he had to wake Charles first. Carefully he knelt beside the couch. Erik stroked gently over the man's hair and left cheek, whispering: "Charles, I'm back, Charles."  
The man jerked awake like an animal used to being haunted. Erik caught him, pressing his hand against the trembling mouth, encircling the delicate body- "It's all right, calm down. It's me." he whispered, lifting his helmet and Charles began to cry instantly.  
"Charles, Charles. It's all right, it's all right." he said again and again, trying to hold back his own sobs but failed.  
"Erik!" was all Charles could manage and they just held each other so tightly because both feared to fall apart otherwise. Their tears slowly washed the scars of the last weeks off of them. Charles entered Erik's mind so gently they both melted somewhere in the endless depth of the one place no mutant nor human could find them. No words were necessary to ask nor to forgive. Their souls entwined and built the mightiest wall against any harm, if only for this moment.


End file.
